Scars
by SpoiledTink101
Summary: Max finally gets fed up with Chelsea and sees her for how she really is!


**Authors Note:This is the first story I've wrote not dealing with Shawn,Belle and the classic teen scene.I thought it fit.Chelsea hasn't decided to tell Bo the truth in this.Oneshot R&R!**

Max knocked on the Lockhart-Reed-Benson/Brady house.

Chelsea answered.

"Max,hey,come in,Billie's not here,and well I don't have any clue where Patrick is." said Chelsea.

"Chelsea,we need to talk." said Max.

"Ok."

Max looked at her computer.

_'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut' _

"What were you doing?" he asked.

_'My weakness is that I care too much' _

"Oh, I'm monitoring my dad's e-mail account to see if he sends any new messages to Hope or if she sends any,so I can check them and see what needs changing."

_'My scars remind me that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel' _

"Chelsea, I can't believe your doing that." said Max.

_'Drunk and I'm feeling down' _

"Well,I have to keep myself out of jail." said Chelsea.

_'And I just wanna be alone'_

"What about your dad?"

_'I'm pissed cause you came around_

_Why don't you just go home' _

"What about him?",said Chelsea.

_'Cause you channel all your pain _

_And I can't help you fix yourself' _

"How do you think hes gonna feel when he finds out his daughter is ruining his marriage?"

_'You're making me insane'_

"He won't find out tho."

_'All I can say is'_

"How do you know that?"

_'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut'_

"Cuz only 4 people know,and thats you, Billie, Grandma Kate and me, and Kate and Billie aren't gonna tell and I'm sure not gonna tell, are you?" said Chelsea.

_'My weakness is that I care too much' _

"I don't know yet." said Max.

_'And our scars remind us that the past is real' _

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" said Chelsea.

_'I tear my heart open just to feel'_

"I mean I don't know yet." said Max.

_'I tried to help you once' _

"How can you not know?" said Chelsea

_'Against my own advice'_

"Cuz I'm not sure if I should tell or not." said Max.

_'I saw you going down' _

"Max how can you not be sure,my life will be over if you tell!"

_'But you never realized' _

"No,Chelsea,your life is not over by going to jail for a little while!"

_'That you're drowning in the water'_

"What do you mean by that?" said Chelsea.

_'So I offered you my hand' _

"You still got air in your lungs don't you?" said Max.

_'Compassions in my nature'_

"Yes."

_'Tonight is our last stand'_

"Your brain isn't dead, is it?" said Max.

_'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut' _

"No." said Chelsea.

_'My weakness is that I care too much_'

"Exactly,your still breathing,your not brain dead,although you sure act like it sometimes, but Zack is!" said Max.

_'And our scars remind us that the past is real' _

"Don't you think I know that!" said Chelsea.

_'I tear my heart open just to feel'_

"Zack is dead,Chelsea,you killed him."

_'I'm drunk and I'm feeling down'_

"I know that." said Chelsea.

_'And I just wanna be alone' _

"Ok,but your standing here and saying if you go to jail then you life is over." said Max.

_'You shouldn't ever came around' _

"It will be!" said Chelsea.

_'Why don't you just go home?' _

"No,Chelsea,your life is not over! Zack's life is over!"

_'Cause you're drowning in the water'_

"Its none of your business!"

_'And I tried to grab your hand' _

"Yes it is,Zack was my nephew and Bo is my brother!"

_'And I left my heart open'_

"Not by blood." said Chelsea,with pure coldness in her voice.Max gave her a look.

_'But you didn't understand'_

"You know Chelsea,I'm not trying to decide if I should tell Bo cuz its to do with Hope and his marriage."

_'But you didn't understand'_

"Then what are you trying to decide?" said Chelsea.

_'But you didn't understand!'_

"If I should tell him what a cold,kaniving little bitch his daughter is!" said Max.

_'GO'_

"Max!"

'FIX'

"No,Chelsea,I never realized how cold you really are,you really don't give a damn about anybody but yourself."

_'YOURSELF!'_

"Thats not true." said Chelsea.

_'I can't help you fix yourself' _

"Yes it is, to think that I actually thought we could have something,thats why I came over to see if we could work this out,how stupid was I?"

_'But at least I can say I tried' _

"No,Max,don't do this,I need someone to testify on my side!"

_'I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life' _

"Is that why your still with me?I knew it,your not capable of loving anybody but Chelsea,maybe a long time ago but not anymore,I see you for how you really are and I don't like what I see at all." said Max.

_'I can't help you fix yourself'_

"Your not on my level anyways." says Chelsea.

_'But at least I can say I tried' _

"Thats right,cuz your below me."

_'I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life' _

"Like anyone as hot as me will ever want you." said Chelsea.She turned around from facing Max.

_'I tear my heart open,'_

"Yeah,in fact,someone hotter,in fact,shes not hot,shes beautiful,you know her,her name is Abby Deveraux." Chelsea turned back around.She looked confused

_'I sew myself shut' _

"Its true,we were hanging out alot while you were breaking up your dad's marriage,we've even kissed a couple times." said Max.

_'My weakness is..' _

"Why would Abby do that to me?I don't believe you." said Chelsea.

_'..that I care too much'_

"Chelsea,you made out with a guy for a beer and it was put on a magazine,she assumed we had broke up."

_'And our scars remind us...' _

"I can't believe you!"

_'...that the past is real' _

"You knew it was coming,I tried,and tried,its not worth it,we only got together so you could get Patrick."

_'I tear my heart open...' _

"I lost my virginity to you!" exclaimed Chelsea.

_'..just to feel'_

"That was your decision,you wanted to be good for Patrick,member?"

_'I tear my heart open,'_

"And he turned on me,he told everyone that I killed Zack!"

_'I sew myself shut' _

"He did what was right,Chelsea! Just like I'm going to when I tell Bo the truth!"

_'My weakness is that I care too much' _

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,AND TELL YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND THAT I NEVER WANNA SEE HER AGAIN!" said Chelsea.

_'And our scars remind us that the past is real' _

"Fine,throw away the best friend you'll ever have." said Max.

_'I tear my heart open just to feel' _

He left.He had to move on and show her that what she did was wrong.He wasn't in love with her.And she wasn't in love with him.It didn't really matter.

_'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut _

_My weakness is that I care too much _

_And our scars remind us that the past is real _

_I tear my heart open just to feel' _

Review time!


End file.
